


COUNTDOWN!

by beckysue_bonner



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019), The Killing
Genre: Carina and Maya, F/F, I love u, LGBTQ Character, Love, Moving On, True Deep Love, Understanding, christmas 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: Maya Bishop and Carina De Luca get drunk and make out
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Caroline Swift/Stephen Holder, Cassie Bedford/Damian Asante, Damian Asante/Sally (past), Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575226
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. Maya and Carina and (Andy)-Station 19/I will help You (The InBetween)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts), [Margaret Renee Twitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Margaret+Renee+Twitty).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19: Maya and Andy text about Maya's tryst  
> with Carina DELuca bewteen Carina and Maya
> 
> THE INBETWEEN: Cassie and Damian have a ❤2 ❤

MAYA BISHOP AND CARINA DELUCA

Maya: Ands!

Andy: Whaaaat 😴!!!

Maya: Guess where I am? Gueeess!

Andy: I'M 😴😴😴, BITCH!

Maya: GUEEEEEESS!!!

Andy: 🍻🍻??

M: DE-LUCA's bedroom

A: 👨🏼🚒 getting 😤...gotta go

M: 'K

CASSIE BISHOP AND DAMIAN ASANTE

When Cassie arrives home that evening, Damian is already there, a chilled bottle of wine on the  
counter. Over a glass apiece, she asks how his conversation with her adopted DADS went (concering the  
two of them dating). He states that their talk went very well; both Tom Hackett and Brian Currie  
admonished him that they value their Daughter highly, and that if their current situation  
is a "dalliance", then so be it, but they know their Daughter, and they believe that for Cassie, this is  
something more.

She confirms this: "100%...I'm kind of scared to ask about YOUR feelings, because I'm so  
sure that you aren't in the same place as I am.

"I'm there."

"But...SALLY...I'd feel so guilty if we...we keep doing what we're doing; she's still here."

Damian shakes his head: "She's not. She's going, she told me so...she appeared to me. "  
He describes his vision, and Cassie believes him, based on the deatils he provides.

"I hope that we stay together, D."

"Let's try to do that", he answers.


	2. Hughes and Ripley-Station 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX
> 
> Did Vic and The Chief MAKE A 👶🏼??

Victoria Hughes focuses all of her concentration on her goal: the sweet release just beyond her grasp...her  
REWARD, her much sought after orgasm is there-RIGHT THERE-and she cries out in her frustration. Lucas  
ruts into her deeply, flicking her clit with a blunt finger in time with his medium hard thrusts. Grunting, she bites  
his lips, unable to break his rhythm, feeling herself propelled forward, and then her eyes snap open for an instant,  
just as the first wave hits. The whole time, he sucks at her achingly-excited breasts, the exquisite pleasure/pain which  
exciting her to an even higher level of horniness. His pace increased, his balls smacking her wet clit, each thrust lifting  
her off of the sofa cushions. The mixed-race beauty squeals and moans in ecstasy ("Aaaaaahhhhh! Ooooooohhhh!)...

As they race together toward the brink, Vic's tight cunt squeezes his cock as she came; Lucas' balls contract, his cock  
throbs, he releases an incredible amount of his hot seed into her waiting cock-milking depths.

Lying together, sated, Vic says "I think we did it that time."

"I'm betting that we made a baby. I think you're right...we made a little me."

 _OR_ a little _ME_ , she counters.


	3. I Will Help You (The Killing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seattle PD Detective Stephen Holder, formerly of  
> narcotics, is 'using' again, and has to face his pregnant  
> (disappointed) fiancee Caroline Swift.

When Detective Stephen Holder arrives home after midnight, Caroline Swift,  
his live-in (and NEWLY PREGNANT) lover, is still awake, waiting up for him,  
with the lights dimmed...not a good sign.

She says: "Before you say anything, Stephen, READ THE ROOM. Think very carefully,  
before answering what I'm about to ask you."

"Okay" he responds carefully.

"Are you using?"

He hangs his head, moderates his tone. "Yead. I am."

He's so shame-faced, and obviously sincere, that Caroline's heart twinges.  
"You admitting that is BIG, Stephen. Really big. I will help you any way that I  
can. I love you, and I can't do this baby without you. We'll look into options  
first thing in the morning. OK??"

He nods yes.

"Let's get you in the shower...and I'm beat. Come on, Babe."


End file.
